Fighting Back Instinct
by kungfuwarrior
Summary: Xena meets Ares, a self centered billionaire, who only causes her trouble and a wave of confusing emotions. But with Gabrielle, Autolycus, Draco, and Hades adding to the mix, Xena and Ares are forced to work together to survive the city's underworld.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena: Warrior Princess, nor am I making any money from this creation.

_**Fighting Back Instinct**_

_A Modern Xena Fanfic_

_Chapter 1_

A/N: To sum up the summary, this story is inspired by the television series we all know and love. It is set in modern times, so clearly an AT as well as an AU fanfic. And it is a Xena/Ares pairing! with many other Xenite characters including, but not limited to, Gabrielle, Autolycus, Iolaus, Draco, and Argo.

* * *

"Xena! I can't find them!"

Xena rubbed her temples as shouting continued from the back of the modest apartment she shared with her best friend, Gabrielle.

"What are you looking for now? Your brain?" Xena shouted back, as she lounged on a dark brown sofa, a large german shepherd stretched out awkwardly across her lap.

"Ha ha. Very funny," the distressed voice said, as a petite woman with short blonde locks emerged from the back room holding a mess of objects in her hands. "This place is a disaster. I can never find _anything_," she continued exasperatedly, her voice not any softer even now that she was in the same room as Xena.

Xena quirked a brow as she watched her flustered roommate drop her armload in the middle of the floor. And Gabrielle's ranting never paused, as the girl started upturning everything in the small living room.

"Oh, now look," Xena said, as her german shepherd rolled onto its back and covered its muzzle in its paws. "You're even giving Argo a headache."

Gabrielle finally paused her rant to glare at Xena. "You're like living with a man, you know that, right?" she asked, her voice itching with irritation as she pointed her finger accusingly at Xena. "And don't even think for a moment I didn't notice you turning up the volume on the TV just now."

Xena just smirked as she tapped her fingers on the remote control that lay on the armrest of the sofa.

"And you treat Argo better than you treat me," Gabrielle complained, as she looked at the massive animal laying across Xena's lap and stretched out across the length of the loveseat. "I mean, hell, the dog lives _literally_ in the lap of luxury."

Xena sighed, "Now, you know that's not true, Gab," she said as she gingerly lifted Argo's head so she could stand. "Well, I mean sure; Argo's my baby, but you're like a sister to me, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle glared up at Xena when she rose from the couch. But Gabrielle felt the corners of her lips curving into a slight smile. It was a wonder how she and Xena were such close friends. The woman was every inch her opposite. She was tall, tanned, and had long ebony hair that had men begging at her feet. But she acted like such a brute sometimes. "Yes, and I'm so much fun to tease, right?" Gabrielle asked, her voice starting to grow more calm.

Xena smirked. "Exactly. Now what is it that's so important that you've upturned all our furniture to find?"

"My keys. I'm supposed to meet Iolaus for lunch," Gabrielle said, continuing her hunt for the elusive set of keys.

"Oh, you mean these keys?" Xena asked, pulling a set from her jean pockets. "You should have said something earlier."

Gabrielle blinked, then snatched the keys from Xena's hand and held them against her chest. "Oh thank God," she breathed, before glaring up at Xena.

"What?" Xena asked innocently. "God knows I'd never be caught dead driving that piece of crap VW van you've got," she said matter-of-factly. "I just needed to get in so I could fix your air conditioner," she shrugged.

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "You fixed it?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. All anger was lost as a wide smile took over her soft features. "You're my hero!" she breathed as she wrapped her arms around the tall woman.

Xena returned the hug awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah," she said, embarrassed. "Now shoo, so I can have a little peace and quiet before I have to go to work." Xena pushed Gabrielle towards the door. "Besides," she added. "You wouldn't want to be late for your date."

Gabrielle protested, her hands on her hips, "It's not a date! Iolaus and I are just friends," she said, but a blush crept across her cheeks.

Xena noticed the pink that flushed her friend's pale skin. "Uh, huh. Sure. Just have fun. And remember, be safe."

"Yes, mother," Gabrielle said, as she ran out the door smiling.

* * *

A blood red lotus with black racing stripes pulled into the parking lot of Xena's small, but well maintained auto shop. Loud music and a heavy bass pounded through the tinted windows. Xena quirked a brow at the exotic car. She didn't see too many sports cars in the shop.

Pulling her eyes from the car, she grabbed a ratchet and laid back on her creeper and rolled underneath an old Cadillac. Xena could no longer see the lotus, but she heard the beautiful hum of the engine cut off, and then the sound of the driver's side door opening, then closing.

Xena ignored the sound of footsteps approaching; instead, focusing on the task at hand. Besides, she figured it was safe to assume that the flashy sports car belonged to some spoiled teenager who's daddy had too much money and not enough common sense. So making him wait would teach him that the world in fact, _didn't_ revolve around him.

A tall man in his mid to late twenties entered the garage, a scowl on his face. The place was small – a mom and pop sort of shop, but it was clean and organized, not something you could usually say for a small-time auto shop on the outskirts of town.

He scanned the interior of the garage. There were two cars in the shop. Well, one car, and a rusted Ford truck; both looked like they were in desperate need of repairs.

The man's eyes landed on two booted feet sticking out from underneath the Cadillac. He coughed, letting the mechanic under the car know he had a customer. When it seemed like the mechanic wasn't going to roll out from under the car any time soon, he tried again, this time, nudging one of the steel-toed work boots. He didn't like being ignored and this mechanic was definitely aware of his presence, and was _definitely_ ignoring him.

"Hey, I don't have all day. I can go elsewhere if I need to," the man said, kicking at the boots one more time.

"Alright, alright. That's enough," Xena said, her voice strained. "A little god damn patience would be nice," she muttered, rolling out and standing.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, surprised to see a man standing irritated and impatient before her, instead of the typical high school punk she had been expecting.

Xena pressed her lips together matching the man's look of irritation. She didn't miss the flash of surprise in his eyes when she had stood up to face him. He probably hadn't been expecting to find a woman running an auto shop.

Xena didn't bother to hide her look of annoyance. His overall appearance screamed wealth; no, it reeked of wealth and snobbish superiority. A crisp and expensive looking business suit wrapped his body, his hair was brushed back to reveal dark eyes that stared down at her critically, and on his finger lay a very large silver ring.

Xena narrowed her eyes. "Can I help you?" she tried to ask pleasantly, but her distaste for this white collared man was evident in her tone.

"I'm not sure _you_ can," he said, looking her up and down. "I'm looking for the mechanic here, not his secretary."

Xena walked past the Ford and slammed the hood of the heavy work truck closed. The sound echoed against the cement walls of the garage. "A secretary?" she laughed, throwing the ratchet into the tall toolbox against the wall. She turned back around to face the man. "I've been called a lot of things before, but never a secretary."

"Ah, so you're not the secretary. My mistake," he said, his eyes holding her cold gaze.

Xena didn't miss the look in his eyes as they changed from irritated, to something darker and possibly more mischievous.

"I wouldn't mind having you as my secretary," he continued, letting his gaze fall lower. "You seem to have all the necessary… traits."

Xena clenched her jaw. "Alright. I think I've heard enough," she said. "I don't care how much money I could pull from your pockets with that lotus out there. Get out."

The man completely ignored her, a smirk passing over his dark features. "In fact," he continued somewhat thoughtfully, as he ran his fingers along his neatly trimmed goatee, "I should just buy this little shop right out from under your feet. Then I can _make_ you my secretary."

Xena stepped forward and faced the man, holding his intense gaze in her own. "I don't know who you think you are, but I want you out of my shop," she ordered. "Now."

Finally she had his attention.

The man seemed to be taken aback by her stern and commanding tone. But then he threw back his head and laughed, a deep and resonating laughter that made goose bumps prickle along Xena's skin.

"You don't have any idea who I am, do you?" he asked, the laughter gone just as quickly as it came.

Xena's face was blank.

"I'm Ares. Ever heard of me?"

"God of War?" Xena asked sarcastically, but her face was deadpanned. She had heard of Ares. Who hadn't? His name was always showing up in the newspapers. He was a business tycoon. A multibillionaire and well-known playboy. Yes, she had heard of him, and wanted nothing do with him or his type.

The muscles in Ares' jaw clenched, obviously frustrated at finding someone who claimed to be oblivious to who he was and the power he held. "That's fine," he said, but his voice was strained like he was fighting back anger. "I'll take my car, _and_ my money elsewhere." And with that, he spun on his heels and walked out.

Xena watched him slam his car door closed and rev the engine. Then he peeled out of the parking lot, his tires smoking.

* * *

A/N: I've been on this website since 2006, but I have always enjoyed reading the stories here, rather than writing them. Finally, I post something of my own! RR and enjoy.

© 2009 kungfuwarrior


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena: Warrior Princess, nor am I making any money from this creation.

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Xena sat at a red light, the heavy roar of her Honda cruiser filling her ears. The light turned green and she popped the clutch and twisted the throttle. The cool night air whipped her long hair back, bringing a smile to her sullen features.

For whatever reason, the man who had come into her shop earlier that day was still on her mind, even though he had been the epitome of everything she hated in men. Arrogant, self-absorbed, over-confident, rude, and a pretentious asshole. She should have just punched him squarely in the face. Even better yet, she should have agreed to work on his car, taking him for every penny he was worth. But everyone knew she wasn't in the auto business for money. She barely made enough profits to keep the place open. Both the Ford truck and the Cadillac she was currently working on were definitely not going to bring in any cash. She was fixing them because the two families who owned them couldn't afford food, much less a mode of transportation.

Xena pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She flicked off the engine and rose from her bike. She didn't see Gabrielle's van parked anywhere; it wasn't like the young woman to be out so late, but then again, she was on a date with Iolaus, probably discussing her newest book.

Xena walked the six flights of stairs up to her apartment, not bothering to take the elevator. She shoved the key into the keyhole and kicked the door open. A rush of warm air greeted her.

"Argo," she called to her german shepherd. There was no response.

Xena moved to the attached kitchenette and opened the fridge. The light from inside illuminated the darkness.

Grabbing what she needed to make a quick sandwich, Xena pushed the door closed, wrapping the apartment in darkness once more.

Normally Argo would be jumping up and down by now, but the dog was nowhere to be found. Xena whistled.

This time, she was greeted by loud barking from one of the bedrooms in the back. She squinted into the darkness. Something wasn't right.

Xena grabbed one of the kitchen knives, but thought better of it. She set the blade back down. She didn't need a knife to take care of whatever or whoever the problem was. And the knife in her hand brought back memories she just wasn't in the mood to face right now.

The hairs on the back of Xena's neck rose and she could feel something else in the dark apartment with her. She spun around just in time to see a figure dressed in a black hoodie swing a tire iron at her head.

She ducked, unable to sidestep the attack in the narrow hallway.

The tire iron slammed into the wall, smashing through the flowered wallpaper.

"I never liked that wallpaper anyway," Xena said kicking him squarely in the chest.

He jumped backwards and swung at her again, but Xena leaned back out of the way. The heavy steel punched another hole through the wall.

Xena grabbed her attacker by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest.

He dropped his weapon and staggered back. Xena smiled. "Oh no you don't," she said, twisting the handle of a closet door.

The door swung open and Argo leapt out of the closet and lunged at the man. The large dog knocked him off his feet and bit down into his forearm.

The man yelled out in pain.

"Good girl, Argo," Xena said, patting the dog on its head. Argo released the man's forearm and Xena pressed her knee right between his shoulder blades, as he lay prone on the floor. "No one breaks into my apartment and locks my dog in a closet and gets away with it," she whispered cooly.

Just then the front door swung open and Gabrielle entered the dark apartment.

The young woman sniffed and threw down her keys on the counter, not noticing the half made sandwich. "Xena?" She sniffed again and wiped at her eyes.

"Gabrielle, get me some rope."

"Hey, hey! That's not necessary. Let's work out some kind of d– "

"Shut it," Xena ordered as she pushed his head down against the floor.

Gabrielle flicked on a light and her eyes grew wide.

Xena just raised her eyebrows impatiently and indicated to the man beneath her.

"Right!" Gabrielle disappeared into another room.

"Let's talk this through. I'm a reasonable fellow. You let me go and I won't take any of your stuff," the man proposed.

"Oh, that sounds very reasonable…" Xena said, clearly un-amused.

Gabrielle returned and threw a bunch of cables into Xena's free hand.

Xena gave her a questioning look.

"It's all I could find," she said defensively.

Xena just shook her head and brought her attention back down to the burglar. "Well, I don't think you'll be taking any of our stuff whether I let you go on not," she said, tying his hands behind his back with the cables. "Gabrielle, I think you should call the cops."

"Now wait a minute. You don't need to call the cops. Like I said, I'm a reasonable man. You seem like a …reasonable woman. Let's just work out –"

Xena pulled him to his feet and slammed his back against the wall.

"Oomph," he grimaced. "– some kind of deal."

Argo growled.

"That's my girl," Xena crooned, but she didn't take her eyes from the man she held roughly by the collar. "What's your name?" she asked him, but her inquiry was more of an order.

"Ahh, now that's more like it," he said, flashing her a wide grin. "See, I knew we could be reasonable…"

"Your name, thief!" she ordered, slamming him against the opposite wall in the small hallway.

"The man winced. "Thief? Oh, haha. I'm not some common thief," he said with ridiculous bravado. "I am the King of Thieves!"

Xena quirked a brow.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's it. I'm really going to call the cops now," she said. "He's not only a burglar, but a nut job!"

"No," both Xena and the man she had pinned against the wall said in unison.

The thief looked at Xena in surprise. "I knew I liked you for a reason. Yes, the moment I first saw you."

"You mean when you swung that tire iron at my head?"

"Well, that was all just a misunderstanding," he said, showing off his pearly whites. "Let's just forget that ever happened and try again, shall we?" he asked, pulling his right arm out from behind his back to shake Xena's hand.

Gabrielle gasped. "How did he…? How did you do that?"

"Like I said. I'm the King of Thieves," he said sliding away from Xena. "I have many skills and _many_ talents," he said suggestively as he wagged his eyebrows at Gabrielle.

The young woman just scoffed and looked at Xena, expecting her to do something. Xena just shrugged.

"Ladies," the self declared king of thieves said, backing away further and brushing the cables from his arms. "It's been a pleasure." He raised his arms and bowed gracefully. And with that, a grappling hook shot from his sleeve and he jumped through an open window and disappeared into the night.

"Xena! We're not just going to let him get away!" the girl yelled, running to the window and peering out. "Are we?"

Xena ignored her and walked into the kitchen to finish making her sandwich. "So what happened with you and Iolaus?"

"What?" Gabrielle turned around to face her.

"You were sniffing when you came in, and your cheeks are tear stained," Xena said matter-of-factly.

"You heard me crying?" Gabrielle asked. "Wait. Oh no you don't, Xena." The petite woman shoved her hands on her hips and glared across the room. "You're not gonna change the conversation on me that easily. A man just tried to rob us for Christ's sake and you're brushing it off as commonplace!" She walked into the attached kitchen. "Why _did_ you just let that nut case go?"

Xena tossed Argo a slice of ham and the dog scarfed it down eagerly. "That nut case was Autolycus, and he more than deserves the title, King of Thieves."

Gabrielle furrowed her brow. "Right… so if he's so good, why rob from _us_? I mean, we don't have a lot here that a _king_ might enjoy," she said looking around at their modest furnishings and bare shelves. "And how do you know his name? He never said his name was Autolycus."

"I've heard of him," Xena said shrugging, as she made her way to the sofa. She didn't like where this conversation was going. She had let the man go for a reason, and didn't want Gabrielle questioning her about it. "He's an infamous jewel thief. He must be down on his luck right now because he normally only robs from the wealthy."

"And gives to the poor?" Gabrielle asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. Not hardly," Xena said, taking a bite out of the sandwich. "So what happened with Iolaus?"

Gabrielle sighed and plopped down beside her friend. She had absolutely no idea why Xena was dismissing the thief so easily, but decided to let the subject drop for now.

"Iolaus and I had a long talk tonight," Gabrielle said hesitantly. "I mean, you're always teasing me about dating him, so I finally admitted my feelings and told him that I wanted to take our friendship to the next level…"

Xena put a hand on Gabrielle's arm, "And?"

"And, he said that we couldn't be anything more than just friends." She let out a shaky sigh. "He said there was someone else."

Xena pulled her hand away and nodded. "Hercules?"

Gabrielle blinked away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks again and stared at Xena in wonder. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"It was just a hunch. The two have been close for years, and I was beginning to suspect that there was something more between them," Xena said, setting down her dinner and turning to face Gabrielle. "But listen. You shouldn't take it too hard. Be happy for them. You'll find someone else soon enough."

Gabrielle looked at Xena skeptically. "Yeah, like that Autolycus fellow?"

Xena made a face. "I hope you're being sarcastic, Gab."

"Well, he was a pretty good looking man…" she said, but saw the dangerous look in her friend's eyes. "Or, you know, I always have you," Gabrielle said, smiling playfully.

Xena smiled down at the young woman. "You'll always have me no matter what."

* * *

Autolycus climbed through a second story window of a large mansion. He held onto his injured arm as he pushed through a door inside the house that led to a rising flight of stairs. He ascended them two at a time, cursing the woman and her dog that had very nearly ripped off his arm. _Who the hell had taught her to fight so well, anyways_?

He hadn't caught her name, but he couldn't help but feel a nagging pull in his mind like he had met this woman somewhere before.

Once at the top of the stairs he paused to catch his breath. It was three in the morning so hopefully the man he was after would be home by now. If not, he'd wait. Ares was a known playboy and would often stay out as late as 6 am.

Autolycus knocked on a heavy wooden door carved with intricate designs. He stared at the carvings of soldiers in battle, thinking it odd for such designs to be carved into a bedroom door.

After a time, Autolycus pressed his ear to the door. Normally, he had no qualms about busting into someone's room without an invitation, but Ares was different. Autolycus had learned long ago that barging in uninvited was a huge mistake. Forget breaking into the man's mansion. That was forgivable. But walking in on the man when his bed was full of young, giggling, and very naked women, was a different issue altogether.

Autolycus heard nothing from inside, so he cracked the door open. Darkness. The thief pushed back his hood and flicked on a light switch. The room was empty.

Finding a plush chair of red velvet, he took a seat and leaned back. He would wait as long as he needed to for Ares to show. Autolycus needed some information about a certain woman, and Ares definitely had more than enough resources to help him out.

* * *

A/N: Iolaus is no longer going to be a major character, but I have decided that Hades will be making his own entrance into this story soon enough. :D And I'd really like to throw in Callisto and Aphrodite, but I haven't exactly decided how they'll fit in yet. Oh, and I know that Autolycus seems a bit darker here than in canon, but I've categorized this story as Crime (and Romance) so the characters might all be taking on a darker and more dangerous feel as the story progresses.

© 2009 kungfuwarrior


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena: Warrior Princess, nor am I making any money from this creation.

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Ares pushed open the door to his bedroom and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He touched his swollen and cracked lip and smiled, remembering the punch that had busted open his face. Fighting was in his blood. Violence seemed to be just as necessary for him as was the very act of breathing.

Snoring from the corner of the room made him scowl. Ares dropped his bloodied suit on the back of a chair beside the snoring man.

"Autolycus," Ares said coldly. "Autolycus, wake up, you damn thief."

A large, golden vase was wrapped tightly in the man's arms, but he sat up quickly, startled awake. The vase slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor. He rose from the chair blinking wildly, not even realizing what he'd just done.

Autolycus rubbed his eyes. "What're you doin here?"

Ares cocked his head to the side, as if he had expected such a response from the man.

"Uh… oh. Ares!" Autolycus exclaimed, finally coming to his senses. He clapped the taller man on the back. "I've been waiting for you. Hard day at the office?" he asked, indicating to Ares' busted lip and bruised cheek. "What happened with you? I thought you were done fighting in the rings. I mean, now that Zeus is retired, you own every damn underground fighting ring in the city. You know Ares, you don't have to be some business man by day, Rocky-turned-Tyler Durden by night anymore."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is. When something gets in your blood, you just can't get it out," Ares said, looking down at Autolycus' bleeding arm.

"Right. This is what I came to talk to you about," the man said, holding his injured arm.

Ares sneered, "About how my guard dogs tried to bite off your arm while you were breaking into my room tonight?"

Autolycus just laughed, "Oh please. _You're_ dogs are never a problem. They have a soft spot for those dinosaur shaped dog biscuits."

Ares narrowed his eyes and glowered. He found it frustrating how Autolycus always found a way around his new security measures. It seemed no matter what new trick Ares pulled, Autolycus would just pass it by without much difficulty. But the thief was an asset, and Ares would keep him by his side for as long as he remained loyal and useful."

Ares poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"I wouldn't mind having a glass myself," Autolycus said, in a tone that suggested he and Ares had been the best of friends for years.

Ares cast a shaded look his way and corked the bottle closed.

"Anyway," Autolycus said, masking his hurt. "I did run into a dog. A damned huge german shepherd," he said, a pained grimace on his face. "But no one can catch the King of Thieves off guard! I locked the beast in a fucking closet."

"Before or after it bit you?" Ares asked in a bored tone, while kicking at the broken pieces of the gold vase that littered the floor.

"Who in the world would do such a thing?!" Autolycus exclaimed in faux shock throwing his eyes to the broken pieces.

Ares just rolled his eyes and downed his entire glass of the imported whiskey.

Autolycus coughed. "Getting to the point… I was robbing some shit hole apartment on the south side of town. You know, not for anything worthwhile, but just for a good adrenaline rush. That's when the dog attacked me. But the owner... damn, I've never seen anyone so good at dodging my attacks! She acted as if the tire iron I was swinging at her head was –"

"Her?" Ares asked, an image of the tall, foul-mouthed mechanic flashing in his mind's eye. He pushed away the thought. It made no sense why he'd think of her right now, much less why he'd _ever_ think of her. She'd just dismissed him like he was a nobody. Ares reminded himself that it was _she_ who was the nobody.

"Yeah, a her," Autolycus said. "She was like damn near six feet tall, black hair, you know, a real nice ass, and a tight little white tank top showing off those nice –"

Ares slammed his empty glass on the table. "And her arms were covered in oil and grease from working on cars all day too, am I right?" he asked, almost sarcastically, his eyes narrowing.

"What? You know her?" the thief asked.

"No," Ares gritted out, but it was a lie. Now there was no doubt in his mind that the sarcastic grease monkey he had met earlier was the same woman Autolycus had just run into.

Autolycus smirked. "Uh huh. Yeah, so what'd she do to you? She tied _me_ up with some electrical cables."

Ares quirked a brow.

"It wasn't as kinky as it sounds, trust me. She was gonna have her little friend call the cops."

Ares moved to fill another glass with whiskey. "But unfortunately, you escaped…?" Ares offered to finish the story.

"Unfortunately? You probably mean _fortunately_. I think you've had too much to drink tonight, my rich friend," Autolycus said as he moved to take the glass from Ares' hand.

Ares pushed him away. "Clever, _friend_," he said, impatiently extending his hand palm up and snapping his fingers.

Autolycus just sighed and gave Ares back the silver ring he had just swiped from the man's finger.

"You still haven't made your point, Autolycus," Ares said, sliding the ring back on his finger. "And it's damn near four in the morning. I'm tired."

"Well, I came here hoping to get some info about this doll."

"Why, because she beat you up?"

Autolycus ignored the comment. "I thought there might be a possibility that she was one of yours," Autolycus said. "I mean one of your underground fighters. Guess not," he shrugged. But also," he continued, "because of this."

The thief pulled a curved dagger with a leather and jade hilt from his pocket.

Ares stared at the blade, the muscles in his face twitching. "You stole this off of her?" he asked, his voice suddenly taking on a darker tone.

"Well, not exactly off her, but I did find it in her bedroom," Autolycus said. "It was locked in some chest. Of course, I had no problem opening the chest..."

"That's one of Draco's daggers," Ares said, interrupting Autolycus' little bragging fest. "He only gives these to his closest and most loyal men."

"And women," Autolycus added.

Ares snatched the blade and its small sheath from Autolycus' hand. "Where'd you say she lives?" Ares asked, sliding the dagger in the back of his waistband.

"Hey! Now I stole that fair and square, so it's mine."

Ares threw Autolycus a dark look that told the man the issue was not up for conversation.

Autolycus nodded. "Of course, Ares. It's yours," he quickly conceded. "And uh… the broad lives at 1440, or was it… shit. Well, she lives in that tall apartment complex over on Palmer."

"Take me there," Ares ordered, as he threw on a black leather jacket over his white dress shirt.

"Now?" Autolycus asked. "I mean, I gotta get this wound wrapped up. Why don't we just go…" he didn't need to finish the sentence. He could take a hint, as he watched Ares check the bullets in a S&W semi auto.

"Sure. Why don't we just go now," Autolycus said nervously.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the others. The next one should have some action in it! And yes. Ares is billionaire business man, but he also seems to have some shady dealings in the underworld of the city. Something about him running a fighting ring? XD And what in the world could Xena be doing with Draco? hmm....

© 2009 kungfuwarrior


End file.
